powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Boundary
The ability to separate earth from anything and everything else. Combination of Separation and Earth Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Boundary. Not to be confused with Earth Sealing. Also Called *Earth Blocking Capabilities The user can separate/block any earth from anything and everything else. When this power is used, it makes it impossible for matter and waves to react with, enter, leave, move through, or be absorbed by the separated or for any energy to be transferred to and from the separated earth, or simply for any alteration/interaction to occur with the separated earth. This ability not only affects the physical forms of earth, but also its esoteric, psychic, empathic, dark, light, and so on variants/forms. Earth can no longer move other things, or be moved. Earth can no longer heat up or cool down. Plants can no longer grow in earth. Any earth already bonded with other elements, or being used in a process when this power is used will be removed from the material and separated, breaking all chemical bonds with the earth, and removing it from the process. More powerful users might be able to separate earth from the effects of other superpowers, and even from concepts, such as literacy, knowledge and boundaries. The user can control exactly what earth is being targeted, what the target earth is separated from, and to what extent. Applications * Absolute Attack - By separating earth from the target's defenses, the earth can pass through any and all defenses to hit the target. * Absolute Darkness - By separating earth, no sensory information would ever reach those trapped in the earth. * Absolute Defense - By separating earth from all alterations, the user can create a wall of impenetrable earth. * Chemical Reaction Manipulation - By separating earth (earthern elements), chemical reactions can no longer occur with the affected earth. ** Elemental Transmutation - By separating earth (earthern elements), chemical bonds are broken. * Ground Liquification - By separating earth from its solid state. * Knowledge Manipulation - By separating all knowledge of earth from knowledge, either from individuals or as a blanket affect. * Literacy Manipulation - By separating earth from literacy, removing it from written and typed texts. * Nature Manipulation ** Mountain Manipulation ** Space Rock Manipulation ** Tectonic Plate Manipulation ** Terrain Manipulation * Superpower Manipulation - Affected earth could no longer be affected by other superpowers. ** Earth Manipulation, Earth Energy Manipulation, Terrain Manipulation, Empathic Earth Manipulation, Pure Earth Manipulation, Earth Magic, Cosmic-Earth Manipulation, Black Earth Manipulation, Tectonic Plate Manipulation, Abacomancy, Magma Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, e.t.c.. ** Causality Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Logic Manipulation - By separating earth from cause and effect, boundaries and/or logic, these powers would no longer affect it. * Thermal Manipulation, Motion Manipulation - Energy can no longer be transferred to or from earth. ** Absolute Constant Velocity ** Binding ** Earth Imprisonment ** Erosion Manipulation ** Force-Field Generation ** Immobility - By separating earth, anything contained/trapped inside earth could no long move/escape. ** Molecular Immobilization ** Planetary Manipulation - The user could cause catastrophic damage to a planet by separating all earth on it from the planet's rotation/location. ** Wall Generation ** The user could also stop eruptions and earthquakes. * Turn target earth Nonexistent by completely separating it from everything else. Associations * Earth Manipulation Limitations * May only be able to affect a single target. * Once separated, it may be irreversible. * May not be able to separate the earth completely. * May not be able to control what the earth separates from. Known Users *Scion of Mana (Children of Mana) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Power with one user Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Experimental Powers Category:Rare power Category:Elemental Manipulation